


Harry's Best Years

by coacoa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottom Harry Potter, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, MILFs, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coacoa/pseuds/coacoa
Summary: When a blood curse in Harry activates, it takes Harry over two years to deal with it...





	1. Chapter 1: Harry and Dudley

It was a couple of days after Harry's 14th birthday. Since then, he felt different, more hormonal. He assumed this was normal.  
Harry was in his room at Privet Drive. His aunt and uncle had left Harry and Dudley home alone, just after ordering Harry to stay in his room. Dudley was downstairs, watching TV.  
Harry was just sitting on his bed when he heared a loud moaning from downstairs. Harry left his room and sneaked downstairs.  
He saw a woman getting and a man having sex on the TV, so Harry assumed Dudley was wanking to one of Uncle Vernon's porn tapes.  
Harry went inside. "What are you doing?"  
Dudley quickly muted the TV and put a cushion over his crotch.  
"What are you doing?! Mum and dad said to stay in your room!" Dudley yelled  
"They also said to you not to wank in the living room. You know the rules, your bedroom or the bathroom." Harry told him  
Dudley glared at him before he scoffed and unmuted the TV and Harry went into the kitchen for a drink.  
He grabbed a glass and turned the tap on, filling it with water. He heard Dudley moaned in the other room and heard his arm slapping against his fat thigh.  
Harry drank the water, still hearing his moaning. He felt his cock in his underwear start to grown.  
"What the fuck? No! No way!" Harry shouted in his head  
Harry couldn't get the image of Dudley jerking off out of his head. He hadn't even noticed the moaning had stopped from the TV and Dudley.  
Harry put the glass by the sink when he heard Dudley behind him.  
"I know you want me." He said  
Harry turned round and quickly turned back round when he saw Dudley was only wearing a t shirt. Dudley had been on a diet, so lost a lot of weight, but was still quite chubby.  
"Dudley, what the hell?! Put some clothes on!" Harry yelled  
Dudley walked closer to him.  
"I know you're horny for me. You want me." He muttered  
"No I don't!" Harry lied. He was so horny over Dudley, but didn't even know why.  
Harry was turned round by Dudley. Harry tried his best not to look down at Dudley's hard dick.  
Harry felt Dudley's hand move onto his crotch.  
"Dudley, what are you doing?" Harry asked, enjoying what he was doing  
Harry let out a moan as Dudley moved his hand down Harry's jeans and down his boxers and rubbed his hard dick.  
Harry looked into Dudley's eyes before Dudley moved in and kissed him.  
They made out for a while before Dudley took his shirt off. Harry moved down and sucked his big pink nipple. Harry felt Dudley's hand in his hair.  
Dudley pulled Harry's t shirt over him, showing off his pale skinny body.  
"Harry..." Dudley moaned quietly as Harry sucked his nipple  
"That feel good?" Harry asked  
"Yeah..." Dudley moaned  
Harry felt his jeans be unbuttoned and fall to the ground, followed by his boxers, leaving them both completely naked. Dudley slowly jerked Harry off.  
Harry couldn't believe this was happening. He was sucking his cousin's nipple, while he jerked him off.  
Dudley grabbed Harry's hand and wrapped it round his hard cock and Harry jerked Dudley off.  
Dudley pulled Harry away from his nipple and kissed him.  
"Come on." Dudley told him, pulling Harry by his dick over to the living room  
Dudley sat down on the sofa and pulled Harry onto his knees.  
"You gonna suck my cock or what?" Dudley asked  
Dudley pulled Harry's head down to his crotch. Harry opened his mouth ready for his 6 inches and then felt his salty precum on his head enter his mouth.  
Dudley pulled his head up down his shaft, gradually pushed his head down deeper.  
"Ohh... Fuck..." Dudley moaned  
Harry rested his hands on Dudley's fat thighs. Harry gagged as Dudley's entire cock was shoved into his mouth.  
"Don't stop." Dudley ordered  
Harry moved his head up and down his shaft, still gagging when his tip hit the back of his throat.  
Dudley ran his hand through Harry's jet black hair as he moaned.  
Harry smelt Dudley's small patch of pubes when he moved down on his cock.  
"Fuck... Yeah, suck my dick!" Dudley moaned  
Dudley pushed his head down his shaft, making Harry gag even more.  
Dudley pulled Harry's head off him and Harry sucked on his balls while jerking him off.  
"Yes!" Dudley moaned loud  
Harry's mouth was filled with Dudley's balls.  
Dudley pulled Harry up and ran his hand over his smooth torso. He pulled at his small nipples before running his hand down his smooth stomach and through his small patch of pubes and to his 5 inch cock.  
"Sit on my dick." Dudley ordered  
"You not gonna suck me of?" Harry asked  
"Hell, no! That's disgusting!"  
Harry rolled his eyes as he turned round, his back facing Dudley.  
Dudley had his hand on Harry's sides as he lowered himself onto Dudley's dick, using his precum as lube.  
Harry groaned in pain as he felt Dudley enter his hole.  
He let out a loud yell of pain as he felt Dudley's entire cock inside him.  
"Aah! Fuck, it hurts!" Harry groaned  
"Just shut up and bounce."  
Harry slowly moved his body up and down Dudley, making him moan. Harry felt Dudley's hands move around his body.  
"So... Tight!" He moaned while Harry bounced on his cock  
"Aah! God, it fucking hurts!" Harry yelled  
This was Harry's first ever time, but he knew Dudley had had sex at least twice before.  
Dudley pulled Harry back and Harry wrapped his arm round him.  
"Go... Faster!" Dudley moaned  
Harry bounced on his shaft faster, making himself scream in pain.  
"Fuck, you're so good at this!" Dudley moaned  
When Harry felt Dudley hit his g spot, he let out a loud moan of pleasure.  
"Ohh! Fuck, yes!" He moaned  
"Love it now, don't you?" Dudley mocked  
"Yeah! Its so fucking good!" Harry moaned loudly  
Harry bounced on him faster. His asscheeks slapped against Dudley's thighs.  
Harry reached down and jerked himself off. Dudley's arms were wrapped round Harry's stomach and chest.  
"Yeah! So tight!" He moaned in his ear  
Harry felt Dudley's hand move to his nipple and he gently tugged at it.  
"Dudley... You're so big!" Harry moaned  
"Take my big cock!" Dudley moaned as loud as he could  
Harry moaned as he shot his small load over his stomach. Dudley wiped it off with his finger and Harry sucked it off him.  
"Fuck, Dudley! I love your big cock!" Harry moaned  
Their panting and moaning were the only noises in the house and kept getting louder and quicker.  
"Shit... I'm gonna cum inside you!" Dudley moaned  
"Ohh, I want you!" Harry moaned  
They kept moaning as Dudley's load shot from his cock and filled Harry's ass.  
"Fuck... It feels so good." Harry moaned as they both relaxed  
Harry pulled himself off Dudley and his cum oozed from Harry's hole as he sat next to him.  
"Your mother's gonna kill you, leaving cum over her sofa." Harry panted  
"You can cum to. This mess was all you. That's what you're gonna tell her." Dudley said sternly  
This doesn't make us friends. And if you tell anyone about this, I'll fuck you so hard, you'll be screaming in agony with blood pouring from you." Dudley told him as he stood up and left the room, leaving Harry alone on the sofa, still panting.


	2. Chapter2: Harry and Ron

Harry was staying with the Weasleys for the Quidditch World Cup.   
They had to go to bed early because they were waking up early in the morning to get to the portkey.  
When Harry walked up to the Ron's room, Ron was already in there, sitting on his bed.  
"Hey, mate. You ok?" Ron asked him as Harry walked inside and sat on his bed  
"Yeah. Your mum's making us go to bed early." Harry told him while he took his shoes off  
"She's so bossy." Ron sighed as he got up and closed the door  
Ron took his t shirt off, show Harry his pale body, which was a bit chubbier than Harry's. He couldn't help but stare at Ron.   
"You sure you're ok?" Ron asked, noticing him  
"What? Yeah!"   
Harry didn't know why he felt like this to Ron. He had seen him in only his underwear dozens of times before. He's seen his bare ass before. But now, just seeing him strip was really turning him on.  
When Ron took his jeans off, Harry stared at his bulge in his underwear and quickly felt his dick getting harder.  
Harry quickly stood up and faced his back to Ron to hide it. While he was doing it, he saw Ron looking at him weirdly.   
A second later, Harry was turned round and felt Ron's lips smack against his own.   
Harry pulled away.  
"What are you doing?" He asked Ron  
"You know what I'm doing. You want me. And I want you. Lets just do it." Ron said before kissing Harry's neck  
Harry ran his hand through Ron's red hair as he did.   
He felt Ron sucking his neck, leaving a bright red hickey on his skin. Ron unbuttoned Harry's jeans.  
"Can I suck you off?" He whispered in Harry's ear  
He didn't even wait for an answer before he gently pushed Harry onto his bed. Ron got on the bed and took Harry's 5 inch hard dick from his boxers.   
He teased Harry by licking around his head.   
"Ohh, Ron..." Harry moaned  
Ron pushed his head down Harry's shaft and down to his pubes, making him gag a little.  
"You ok?" Harry asked  
"I'm fine."   
Ron bobbed his head up and down Harry, making him moan.  
"Ron... You're so good at this!"   
Ron lowered Harry's jeans and boxers down his legs and left them on the floor.   
"I want you inside me..." Harry moaned  
Ron took his boxers off, showing Harry his hard 6 inch cock, with a patch of ginger pubes. He quickly pulled Harry's shirt over him and threw it.  
Ron spread Harry's legs and rested Harry's feet on his shoulder.  
"You sure?" Ron asked, positioning his cock in line with Harry's tight hairless hole  
"Yeah. Just go slow, please."   
Ron nodded before he slowly and carefully pushed himself into him. Harry yelled out in pain as Ron filled him with his dick.  
"Want me to stop?" Ron asked  
"No!" Harry groaned  
Ron slowly grinded in and out of Harry.  
Harry gripped onto the bed sheets as his hole was spread.   
"Ron! Ohh fuck!" Harry moaned  
Ron moved his hand down to Harry's smooth stomach as he fucked him slowly.   
"Fuck, Ron, faster!"   
Ron did what he was told and his thrusts got faster, making the bed creak.  
"Harry, you're so tight..." Ron moaned quietly  
Harry started jerking himself off while he moaned.  
Their moans and pants filled the room. Ron was so happy his room was on the top floor, so no one could hear them.   
Harry felt Ron's hand down his stomach and onto his waist.   
"Ron! You're so amazing!" Harry moaned  
Ron picked Harry up and sat him on his chest of drawers and kept fucking him.  
Harry wrapped his arms round Ron's neck and his legs were round Ron's waist.  
"Harry... Does it feel good?" Ron asked as he moved his hands round Harry's back.  
"It feels so good! It feels amazing!"   
Harry pulled Ron's head closer to his and smacked their lips together and they roughly made out.  
"Harry... I'm gonna-I'm gonna cum!" Ron moaned  
Harry thought for a second and then pushed Ron off him, jumped from the drawers and got on his knees.  
"Cum on my face." He said  
Ron came over and jerked off above his face.  
"Ohh! Open your mouth!" Ron moaned   
Harry opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, waiting for Ron's white load.  
Ron let out one last moan and Harry felt his warm cum land all over his face and in his mouth. He swallowed it as cum dropped from his chin, down onto his chest.  
Harry quickly stood up, turned Ron round and bent him over the drawers.  
"My turn." Harry told him  
"I've been waiting for this for years." Ron laughed  
Harry slowly thrusted his hard cock into Ron's hairless hole, making him yell out in pleasure.  
"Fuck, Harry! Fuck me!"   
Harry started grinding in and out of Ron's tight ass. He placed his hands on Ron's shoulders to fuck him harder.  
"Harry, you're so big!" Ron moaned  
Ron gripped onto the sides of the drawers as they creaked  
"Ohh god! Fuck!" Harry moaned as he fucked someone for the first time  
Harry leaned his head back in pleasure as they both moaned.   
"Don't stop! Fuck..." Ron moaned loudly. "Harry, spank me!"   
Harry rubbed Ron's pale asscheek before slapping him as hard as he could, leaving a bright red mark.   
"Fuuck! Again!"   
Harry spanked the other cheek, leaving another red mark.  
Harry spanked both cheeks a couple more times until his entire ass was bright red.  
He reached over and pulled his head back by his hair.  
"Yes! Fuck! Fuck my tight hole!" Ron moaned  
Harry pinned Ron's arms behind him on his back.   
"Your ass is so fucking perfect..." Harry moaned quietly  
Harry pulled Ron back and wrapped his arms round him to support him.   
Ron leaned his head back on Harry's shoulder.   
"Ohh god... I love your big cock!" He moaned  
Harry gently pinched Ron's pink nipples as he fucked him.  
"Harder, Harry..."   
Harry listened to him and pinched his nipples harder.  
"Ron, I'm gonna cum!" Harry moaned  
"Yes! Cum inside me... I want you inside me..."  
Harry gave him a few more hard thrusts before he shot his load inside him.   
"Ohh... It feels so good." Ron moaned  
Harry pulled out of him and his cum dropped down Ron's leg.   
Harry turned Ron round and kissed him.   
"Was it worth the wait?" Harry joked  
Ron wiped his ass with his finger, getting some of Harry's cum.  
"Definitely." Ron jokes while sucking the cum off his finger. "You taste so delicious."  
"So do you."   
Ron pulled him to his bed and they got under the covers together and cuddled.   
"Harry?" Ron asked after a couple of minutes  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you... Wanna go again?"   
Harry smiled to himself before getting on top of Ron, moving his body down his hard shaft.


	3. Chapter 3: Harry, Fred and George

Harry and the Weasleys had all arrived at the Quidditch World Cup and set everything up. Ginny and Hermione had their own tent next to the boys.   
Harry had agreed to met with Oliver in his tent later.   
He was alone in their own tent and was getting changed because he had fallen into mud earlier. He was sharing a small part of the tent with Ron. There was only a curtain separating the room from the rest of the tent.  
He didn't bother closing the curtain because he was in there alone and was only changing his shirt and trousers.   
He took off his muddy t shirt and left it on his bed. Fred and George walked into the tent.  
Fred wolf whistled when he saw Harry was shirtless.  
"Shut up." Harry laughed, throwing the muddy shirt at him  
Fred grabbed the shirt and nodded at George.   
The twins ran over to him. George grabbed Harry and held his arms.  
"What are you doing? Stop!" Harry shouted while he laughed  
Fred scrunched up the muddy shirt and wiped it all around Harry's body, leaving his skinny torso covered in mud.  
"There. You look so much better like that." George jokes  
Fred was standing in front of Harry. Harry saw the outline of Fred's dick through his jeans and felt his own dick twitching.  
When George let Harry go, the twins went back down to the dining table.   
George saw Harry taking off his muddy jeans.  
"Ooh. Stripping for us now, are you?" George joked  
"You know, you're starting to me feel uncomfortable." Harry laughed  
"Sorry. You want us to join in?" George asked. "Fred, why don't you take something off?"  
"With pleasure, George." Fred said before taking his shirt off  
His body was as pale as Ron's was, but was slightly more muscled because he plays Quidditch.  
Harry looked at the floor, faking laughter. He tried to hide his hardening dick with his jeans in his hands.  
"George, I think Harry's getting a bit turned on." Fred joked after he noticed Harry's boner  
"Is that surprising when you have the same body as me?" George joked  
Fred and George stood up and walked over to an embarrassed Harry.  
"Don't worry about it." Fred told him while George closed the curtain  
"Yeah, to be honest, we've both got boners looking at you get changed." George told him  
"Really?" Harry asked  
"Yeah. See?" George said, grabbing Harry's hand and placing it on Fred's crotch.  
He felt Fred's hard dick through his jeans.  
"Wanna see it?" Fred asked  
Harry quickly nodded his head, making the twins laugh  
"You're like a desperate puppy." Fred joked while he unbuttoned his jeans  
Fred pulled his jeans down to his knees.  
"Why don't you take it out?" Fred asked Harry  
Harry bit his lip as he reach into Fred's boxers and felt his warm cock in his hand. Harry lowered his boxers and Fred's 7 inch dick sprung out.  
Harry stared in awe at his big dick.  
"Mine's bigger." George said after he took his shirt off  
"But thinner." Fred interjected. "Wanna suck it?"  
"God, yes!" Harry quickly said, nodding his head  
Harry moved in closer to his dick, moving down a bit to be completely in front of it. He looked up at Fred as he moved his mouth over his head. He slowly moved down his dick, gagging as Fred's tip hip the back of his throat.  
"Woah... You're good at this!" Fred moaned  
Harry saw George and Fred making out as George unzipped his jeans.   
Harry felt Fred's hand in his hair as he moved his head back and forth quicker.   
He felt Fred's pubes hit his lips when he went forward.  
"Yeah... Suck my dick..." Fred moaned  
Harry noticed George taking off his jeans and boxers, showing off his 8 inch cock. Harry noticed it was thinner than Fred's.   
Fred grabbed Harry's head and pushed it towards George's cock and he took in about 7 inches in his mouth before he gagged.  
"Yeah, he is good at this..." George moaned  
Fred took his jeans boxers off completely while he jerked off to George and Harry.  
Harry sucked on George's balls while he got some fresh air.  
"Yeah... Fuck..." George moaned  
Harry felt one of their hands playing with his hair.   
Harry felt George's precum ooze onto his face.   
George stopped him and moved Harry's head to look up at him.  
"So... Who's dick do you want in your amazing ass?" He asked  
Harry looked from George to Fred.  
"George." He said  
"Aw, what?!" Fred shouted  
"His is bigger!"  
"Mines thicker!" Fred shouted   
"I prefer length." Harry laughed  
George winked at Fred as Fred sat on the bed.  
George bent Harry over and Harry took Fred's dick into his mouth, while George rubbed his tip along Harry's hole.  
"Fuck, George... He wants you to fuck him." Fred moaned as Harry sucked his dick  
George shoved his dick into Harry's ass, making him let out a loud moan, which was muffled by Fred's cock.  
George thrusted in and out of Harry.  
"Ohh.... Harry, you're so tight!"   
Fred leaned back as Harry sucked his warm dick.  
Fred ran his hand through Harry's hair as he pushed his head down his shaft.  
"Yeah... Suck my big dick!"   
"Mines bigger!" George interjected  
"Shut the fuck up and fuck him." Fred said  
George's thrusts got harder as he spread Harry's hole.   
He rubbed Harry's back before gripping his shoulders.  
Harry's moans were muffled by Fred's dick.   
"Fuck, I need an ass!" Fred moaned  
Fred got off the bed, making Harry lay his head on the bed as he moaned loudly. Fred got behind George and quickly shoved his cock into his twin brother.  
George thrusted into Harry and grinded out onto Fred's dick, making the three of them moan.   
"Ohh fuck, George! You're so fucking big!" Harry moaned  
George grabbed Harry by his hair and pulled his head back.   
"Such a little slut..." George moaned  
Fred wrapped his arms round George waist.  
"Yeah, take my thick cock!" He moaned  
Fred kissed George's shoulder and licked up to his neck before sucking his neck.  
Harry felt George rub his asscheeks before he spanked him as hard as he could.  
"Aaah! Fuck! George, fuck me!" Harry moaned loudly  
George spanked Harry again, making him yell out in pain.  
"Ohh fuck, Harry! So tight!"   
"George, I'm gonna cum!" Fred moaned  
"Yeah... Me too!" George moaned  
"Wanna use his face?" Fred asked  
"Definitely."  
Fred pulled out of George, who pulled out of Harry. They grabbed Harry and pushed him onto his knees.  
"I want your cum so bad." Harry moaned  
The twins jerked off above his face, both moaning and panting.  
"Open your slutty mouth." Fred told him  
Harry opened his mouth for them  
They both let out loud moans before they shot their huge loads over Harry's face at the same time.  
Harry's face was covered in cum, his mouth filled with cum and it dropped down onto his dirty chest, which was covered in dry mud.  
"I can't see anything." Harry laughed as he wiped cum off his glasses.  
"You should go take a shower. You've got cum and mud all over you." Fred laughed  
"Where are the showers?" Harry asked as he stood up  
"Just go right and keeping going that way." George said as he wiped cum off Harry's face and torso with a towel.  
"Thanks." Harry said as he put a pair of shorts on and grabbed a clean t shirt and towels.  
Harry left the tent, still shirtless because the mud wasn't completely dry yet  
"What happened to you?" Oliver asked him  
"Uh, long story." Harry laughed  
"Still coming to my tent later?"   
"Yeah." Harry said before going to the showers  
Harry got into clean clothes and walked over to the tent. When he got there, the twins, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were at the dining table, while Mr Weasley made them food.  
"Where were you?" Mr Weasley  
"I was having a shower."   
"Well you're just in time for dinner." Mr Weasley told him  
Harry sat down next to Ron and saw the twins both wink at him.


	4. Chapter 4: Harry and Oliver

Harry left the Weasley tent after dinner to go to Oliver's tent.  
When he got there, he went inside and saw Oliver sitting in a chair, reading.  
"Harry! I thought you'd forgotten." Oliver said as he stood up and walked over to Harry  
"As if I would forget about you." Harry joked. "Where're your parents?"  
"At my Aunt's tent for dinner. I didn't really feel like it. Want anything?" Oliver asked  
"No. I'm ok."   
They sat down at the dining table to talk.  
"You excited to go back to school?" Oliver asked  
"Yeah. But it'll be weird not having you bossing me around." Harry joked. "What are you doing now then?"  
"I've been training every day since I left school for my trial in a couple of weeks."  
"Oh, so you must have abs of steel." Harry joked  
"I've always had abs of steel!" Oliver laughed  
"No, you didn't."   
Oliver raised an eyebrow at Harry. They both knew Harry was wrong.  
"Ok, you may have had abs last year but that was it."   
"Yeah, but... That never stopped you looking." Oliver told him  
Harry knew what he was talking about. Nearly everytime for three years when they got changed in the changing rooms, Harry would always stare at Oliver when he thought he wasn't looking.  
"Don't act like you never looked at me." Harry laughed  
"That's true. But you were just cute and adorable then."   
"So what am I now?" Harry asked  
"Now... You're hot. Puberty made you look so much hotter. When you were twelve, I'd probably just take you on a date. Now, I'd bend you over this table and fuck you."   
They looked into eachother's eyes. Harry felt his hard cock, wanting to be released.  
The two teenagers made out, their tongues exploring each other mouths.  
"Even when I was 12, I'd still be fine with you fucking me." Harry told him  
"And now?"   
"Now... Its the only thing I really want." Harry told him  
Olive quickly took off his shirt, revealing the body Harry had urged to have for nearly tour years. It was more muscular than he remembered. He noticed his chest was slightly hairy and hair lead from his belly button down to his pubes.  
"You're hairier than I remember." Harry joked   
"Yeah, my girlfriend likes it."  
"If you have a girlfriend, why are you here fucking a fourten year old boy?" Harry asked  
"Because, this is where I'd rather be." Oliver said as he pulled Harry to his feet  
Oliver pulled Harry's shirt over him and left it on the table.  
"Yeah, I'd rather be here. Fucking the boy I've wanted for so long." Oliver muttered as he ran his hand over Harry's body  
"I wanna fuck you so hard... Fill you with my cum, let it drip down your leg and then lick it off you and make you swallow it from my mouth."   
Harry's dick was rock hard and leaking precum as Oliver said all that.  
"I want you. So bad." Harry muttered  
Oliver smirked at him before picking Harry up and pinning him onto the table.  
Oliver kissed down Harry's smooth chest and down his stomach while he unbuttoned Harry's jeans.   
"Oliver..." Harry moaned  
Oliver pulled Harry's jeans off him, leaving him in his boxers.   
Oliver took off his own jeans and his boxers, showing off his 8 inch throbbing hard dick.  
Oliver moved up and connected his lips with Harry's.  
"Do you want my big dick?" He whispered while he rubbed his tip into Harry's hole through his boxers.  
"Fuck, yes... I want you so much."  
Oliver kissed him again before taking Harry's boxers off him and went back up to kiss him.  
"How much do you want it? Beg for it." He whispered  
"Please, Oliver. I need your big cock inside me. Please, I want it."   
Oliver smirked at him before Harry let out a loud moan as Oliver shoved his entire cock into Harry's tight hole.  
"Aah! Fuck, Oliver!"   
Oliver grinded in and out of Harry. He leaned back and held onto Harry's sides to help him go harder.  
"Yes, Harry.... You're so tight!" Oliver moaned  
Harry held onto Oliver's hands as he moaned.  
"Oliver! Yes, don't fucking stop!"  
Olivet ran his hand over Harry's smooth stomach.   
"Yeah, take my big dick! Fuck... Call me.... Call me..."  
"Aww fuck! Daddy!" Harry moaned  
Oliver smirked as Harry moaned.  
"Daddy... Spank me!"   
Oliver moved his hand down to Harry's ass and slapped his cheek as hard as he could. Harry yelled in pain as Oliver spanked him again and again, leaving his pale ass completely red.  
"Does my big dick feel good?" Oliver asked as he fucked Harry as hard as he could  
"Yeah! It feels amazing... So fucking amazing!" He moaned as loud as he could  
Oliver pulled out of him and turned him onto his stomach and shoved his cock back into him and went back to fucking the fourteen year old.  
"Ol-Oliver! Yes!" Harry moaned  
Oliver moved his hand up Harry's back after spanking him a couple of more times.  
He grabbed Harry's hair and pulled his head back.  
"Fuck... Harry, your ass is so perfect..."  
Harry gripped onto the sides of the table. The wooden table creaked loudly as Oliver penetrated the young teen.  
"Ohh Harry! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Oliver moaned loudly   
"I need your cum inside me, Oliver!" Harry moaned  
"Fuck! Yes!" Oliver moaned as he shot a huge load down Harry's ass  
"Ohh... Oliver..." Harry moaned quietly  
Harry felt his warm seed inside him as Oliver pulled out off him, making his cum drip down Harry's leg.  
Harry leaned back to stand up. Oliver licked some of the cum off Harry's leg and kiss Harry.  
Harry moved his tongue into Oliver's mouth and licked his cum off Oliver's tongue and swallowed it all.  
"You taste so good, Oliver." Harry told him  
Oliver held his hand and pulled him up to his queen sized bed and laid down.  
Harry laid next to him and cuddled up to Oliver   
"Jerk off." Oliver said once Harry's hard cock was laying on Oliver's stomach  
Harry wrapped his hand round his dick and started jerking off.  
He felt Oliver's hand on his ass and felt two of his fingers enter his loose cumfilled hole. The two fingers moved around inside him.  
"That feel good?" Oliver said with a smirk   
"Yeah..." Harry moaned quietly  
Oliver ran his other hand through Harry's hair as he fingered him and watched him jerk off   
"Ohh.... Fuck..." Harry moaned  
Precum oozed from Harry's tip, onto his hand and Oliver's stomach.   
Harry felt Oliver's fingers squelching with the cum inside him.   
"Shit... This feels so good..." Harry moaned lightly  
Oliver moved Harry's hair from his forehead and kissed his head.   
"Like my fingers inside you?" Oliver asked, pushing his fingers in deeper.  
"Yeah..."   
Harry felt Oliver's hand move down his cheek.  
"Oliver... I'm gonna cum..."   
"Cum on me." Oliver told him  
Harry let out a louder moan as he shot his white load over Oliver's stomach and up to his chest. Harry's cum mixed with the hair on Oliver's torso.  
Oliver wiped some off his cum from his chest and tasted it and swallowed   
"You taste really good, Harry." He said  
Harry smiled as he rested his head on Oliver's chest.


	5. Chapter 5: Harry and Arthur

Harry got back to the tent late last night because he and Oliver went on all night.  
Harry woke up after everyone else. The World Cup was happening later that night, so everyone was excited.  
Harry got out bed. He was only wearing a pair of shorts because it was so warm last night.  
Harry pulled back the curtain and saw he was the only person in the tent.  
He went down to get some water when Mr Weasley walked in.  
"Harry. You're up then." He said with a smile  
"Yeah. Just got up." Harry said as he drunk the water  
"So where we you last night?" Mr Weasley asked  
"Um... I was with Oliver. Catching up on everything."   
"Oh, right. You excited for the World cup tonight?" Mr Weasley asked as he took his jacket off  
"Yeah, I can't wait. Are you?" Harry asked  
"Of course. Been looking forward to this for a long time." Mr Weasley said  
Harry felt Mr Weasley's eyes looked his skinny body up and down.   
"Harry, you've grown this summer. You've changed a lot since I last saw you."   
Harry gave a weak smile  
"But that's puberty for you isn't it?" Mr Weasley joked, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder  
Harry felt his dick twitch in his shorts.  
"Well, puberty changes more than my height." Harry muttered  
Mr Weasley smirked at him, with his hand still on Harry's shoulder. Harry's cock was rock hard in his shorts.  
Harry moved closer to the older man and their lips connected. They slowly made out as Arthur placed his hand on Harry's cheek.  
Harry started unbuttoning Arthur's shirt. He kissed his chest as he did so.   
Arthur took the shirt off once Harry unbuttoned it.  
Harry looked up and down at Arthur's smooth torso.   
Arthur ran his hands down Harry's young body.   
Arthur pulled Harry's head to his chest and Harry sucked his smooth skin. He moved over and sucked his nipple.  
"Harry..." Arthur moaned quietly  
Harry felt Arthur's hand in his hair.  
"Does it feel good, Mr Weasley?" Harry asked  
"Yeah..."   
It turned Arthur on even more when Harry called him Mr Weasley. It makes him feel more dominant.  
Harry moved his hand down Arthur's stomach and unbuckled his belt and left it on the table.  
"Do you want to take this somewhere more private?" Arthur asked as Harry unzipped his trousers  
"God, yes!" Harry said  
Arthur took his hand and lead him over to his part of the tent. While he did this, Harry took off his shorts, leaving him completely naked.  
Once they got to Arthur's double bed, he closed the curtain.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked Harry  
"Yes! I want you so bad." Harry told him  
Arthur smiled at him. No one had ever wanted him this much in his life. Arthur leaned down to him and kissed his young lips.  
Harry felt Arthur's hand wrap round his 6 inch dick and slowly jerked him off.   
Harry unzipped Arthur's trousers and they dropped to the floor and Arthur kicked them away.   
Arthur dropped his underwear to the floor, showing Harry his 8 inch dick and his bushy ginger pubes.   
"Mr Weasley, can I suck your dick?" Harry asked, moving his finger round Arthur's nipple  
"Of course you can, Harry."   
Harry got on his knees and licked up and down Arthur's dick before he moved his mouth all the way down his shaft and moved his head back and forth.  
"Harry.... Wow..." Arthur moaned  
Harry felt Arthur's hand moving round in his hair, occasionally pushing his head down his cock.  
Harry looked up at him, to see his head leaned back in complete pleasure   
"Harry... You're so good at this..." He moaned quietly  
Harry moved his tongue round Arthur's head. Harry pulled away and took both his balls in his mouth and sucked them.   
"Merlin, Harry..." Arthur moaned  
"Does it feel good, Mr Weasley?" Harry asked  
"It feels amazing, Harry..."  
Harry looked up at Arthur.  
"Mr Weasley... Can you please fuck me?" He begged  
Arthur smiled as he helped Harry up and licked his nipple.  
He gently pushed Harry onto the bed and kissed down his skinny torso before licking back up to his face.  
"You sure now?" He asked  
"Mr Weasley, please! I need you!"  
Arthur listened to him, so spread Harry's legs and gently grinded into his young asshole.  
Harry moaned as Arthur went deeper into him.  
"Aah! Mr Weasley, yes!" He moaned loudly  
Arthur placed his hands on Harry's stomach as he fucked him slowly and gently, trying not to hurt the teen.  
Harry placed his hands in Arthur's.  
"Harry... Blimey, you're tight..." Arthur moaned  
Arthur ran his hand up and down Harry's torso.   
Harry gripped onto the bed sheets   
"Mr Weasley! Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Faster!"   
Arthur did what he was told and grinded into Harry faster and harder.  
"Harry... Does this feel good?" He asked  
"God yes! It feels amazing, Mr Weasley!"   
Arthur connected their hands as he fucked him.  
"Mr Weasley... Can I bounce on your big cock?" Harry moaned  
"Of course, Harry..."   
Arthur rolled over onto his back and Harry got on top of him. He moved his body down Arthur's cock, making them both moan.  
"Yes! Fuck, Mr Weasley!" Harry moaned loudly  
Arthur ran his hands over Harry's body as he slowly bounced up and down his shaft.  
"Harry... Yeah, bounce on my dick..."  
Harry placed his hands on Arthur's chest.  
His asscheeks slapped against Arthur's thighs.  
"Mr Weasley... Your cock is so big!" He moaned  
"Does it feel good Harry?" Arthur moaned  
"Yes! So good!"   
Harry leaned down and kissed Arthur and laid down on his chest.  
Arthur wrapped his arms round him as the fourteen year old bounced on his dick.  
"Ohh... Harry! Merlin, I'm going to cum!" Arthur moaned  
"Mr Weasley, please... Cum inside me!"   
Harry bounced on him a few more times until he felt Arthur's warm load fill his small ass.  
"Woah... That was amazing..." Arthur moaned as Harry got off him and laid down next to him.  
Harry wiped some of the cum with his finger and tasted it.  
"Mr Weasley, this is delicious." He laughed  
Arthur kissed him, "That was, without a doubt, the best sex I've had in years."   
"I'm gonna go get dressed." Harry said as he stood up from the bed.  
Arthur watches his small bubble ass as Harry walked away.  
Harry got dressed and left the tent.  
He decided to go and see Hermione and Ginny, so went into their tent.  
His dick instantly got hard when he saw them both, wearing nothing but their underwear.


	6. Chapter 6: Harry and Mrs Weasley

It was midnight at the Burrow and Harry couldn't sleep because of Ron's loud snoring.  
Everyone else was asleep, except Percy and Mr Weasley, who were at the Ministry all day after the world cup attack.  
Harry decided to go and get a drink, so got out of bed, he was wearing his pajama shorts and a t shirt.  
As he walked downstairs, he noticed Mrs Weasley in her pajamas and a dressing gown, looking out the window in the kitchen.  
"Uh, Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked  
"Harry! What are you doing up so late?" She asked, jumping and turning to him  
"I was a getting a drink. And I could ask you the same." Harry said with a smile  
"I was waiting for Arthur and Percy to come home. I'm worried after the world cup." She said, trying to smile as she did  
Harry walked over to her.  
"I'm sure they'll be ok. Its not like they've got a long and dangerous journey, is it?" Harry joked, making her laugh  
She pulled him into a tight hug.  
"You are so sweet Harry." She laughed  
Harry felt her body against his dick in his shorts and was hoping to god she couldn't feel it.  
Without helping it, he started imagining them making out, taking eachother's clothes off.  
Mrs Weasley pulled away from the hug slowly, looking down at Harry's outline of his hard dick in his shorts   
"I'm... Uh..." Harry started awkwardly  
"Its ok, Harry. I live in a house filled with teenage boys and men. I see it all the time." She said before looking up at Harry  
Harry stood there, frozen as she kissed his lips.  
It took a couple of seconds for Harry to understand what was going on and started kissing her back, wrapping his arms round her waist.  
He felt her hands move down his back and moved under his t shirt. He pulled away and pulled the shirt over his head, showing her his skinny, smooth body.  
"I can't believe we're doing this." Mrs Weasley said as she ran her hand over Harry's chest  
"We can stop if you want."   
"I never said I want to stop." Mrs Weasley said before taking off her dressing gown  
Harry started unbuttoning her pajama shirt and stared in awe as she took it off. He admired her surprisingly large boobs, which sagged a bit.  
Harry squeezed her gently before he sucked ger nipple, making her moan slightly.  
Harry felt her hands on his stomach, moving down his skin and dropping his shorts to the floor. He felt her hand run over his hard dick.  
Harry pulled away from her, so she could see his full body.  
"Harry, you're so big!" She said, staring at his hard cock  
She wrapped her hand round his shaft and slowly moved her hand back and forth, jerking him off.  
Harry moved her hair away from her neck.  
"You're so beautiful." He said quietly before he started kissing her neck  
"Does that feel good, Harry?" She asked after he let out a low moan  
"Yeah. It feels really good." He moaned  
Harry moved his hands down her stomach, pulling down her pajama bottoms and moved his hand down and rubbed her pussy.  
"Ohh, Harry!" She moaned  
He kept kissing her neck as he moved his fingers deeper into her.  
"Do you want my young cock?" He whispered in her ear  
"Harry, yes..." She moaned  
He gently turned her round and she leaned over the kitchen counter, still with Harry's fingers inside her  
"You sure?" Harry asked, kissing her shoulder  
"Positive."   
Harry quickly took out his fingers and replaced them with his throbbing cock.  
"Ohh, Harry! Yes!" She moaned as he started grinding in and out of her  
"Mrs Weasley... You're so wet!"   
Harry laid his hands on her waist as he went faster and harder.  
Mrs Weasley put a Silencio charm on the room before she let out a loud moan.  
"Harry! Merlin, yes!" She moaned loudly  
Harry leaned his head back in pleasure, moving his hands around her back.  
"Aww... Mrs Weasley..." He panted  
"God, Harry... Spank me..."   
Harry moved his hand down to her ass and as hard as he could, slapped her asscheek, making her let out loud moan.  
"Don't stop!" She moaned  
He kept spanking her, until her ass was bright red.  
He pulled her head back by her hair.  
Harry walked them both over to the dining table and bent Mrs Weasley over the table and kept fucking her.  
"Harry! Yes, fuck me..." She moaned, gripping onto the table   
"Fuck! Take my young dick..."   
Harry pushed her head onto the table as it creaked and rocked back and forth.  
Harry pulled out of her and she laid down on the table on her back. Harry spread her legs and thrusted back into her, fucking her hard and fast.  
"Mrs Weasley... Ohh, fuck!" He moaned loudly  
He placed his hands on her stomach.  
His balls and thighs hit her ass as he fucked her harder.  
"Yes! Harry, don't stop!" She moaned  
Harry moved his hands up and squeezed her boobs gently.  
"Ohh! Mrs Weasley.... I'm gonna-I'm gonna cum!" He moaned loud  
"Cum inside me, Harry..."   
After a few more thrusts, Harry's toes curled as his cum filled Mrs Weasley, making them both moan.  
Harry pulled out of her and his cum oozed out of her.  
"That was amazing, Harry!" She moaned  
"Better than it is with Mr Weasley?" Harry asked with a smirk  
"Definitely." She laughed as she sat up  
Harry put his hand on her cheek and kissed her.  
She kissed down his chest and sucked his nipple.  
"You are so hot." Harry said, running his hand through her hair  
"I think you should go back to bed, Harry." She said as she got off he table  
"Are you sure? Don't wanna go again?" He asked  
"Arthur could be back any minute."   
"And?" Harry asked with a smirk  
Mrs Weasley laughed as she kissed him.  
They suddenly heard two loud cracks from outside.  
"Its Arthur and Percy! Quick, get your clothes!"   
Harry quickly grabbed his clothes as Mrs Weasley put her pajamas and dressing gown on quickly and Harry quickly ran upstairs, putting his clothes on as he did.


	7. Chapter 7: Gryffindor Tower

Hogwarts had started again and Harry was in his fourth year.  
Everyone was in the boys' dorm,playing Truth or dare.  
"I can't believe you're actually doing this." Neville laughed as they all watched Sean and Seamus making out  
Didn't Neville say to use tongues?" Ron laughed  
Dean and Seamus glared at Ron, before making out again, exploring each others mouths with their tongues  
Harry felt his dick twitching in his panama bottoms as he watched them.  
He felt himself getting hard at the sight of them.  
After they stopped kissing, Seamus turned to Harry.  
"Your turn. Truth or dare?" He asked  
"Dare."  
"Dare you to suck Dean's dick." Seamus dared him  
Everyone looked at Harry in shock.  
"I mean... I'm up for it." Dean said  
Harry stood up as Dean pulled down his pajama shorts, showing everyone his 8 inch hard cock.  
Harry got on the floor in between Dean,a legs.  
He moved his head closer to his dick, opening his mouth and soon felt Dean's dick enter his mouth.  
He moves his head up and down his shaft.  
He heard Dean moan quietly as he took in every inch of his cock.  
"Harry... yes..."   
Harry felt Dean's hand on the back of his head, pushing his head down further.  
He gagged as Dean's tip hit the back of his throat.  
He noticed Dean taking off his shirt and looked over at Seamus and saw him jerking off next to them.  
Dean pulled Harry off his dick and pulled his shirt off him and dropped it on the floor.   
He pulled Harry closer to him and kissed him.  
He felt Seamus pull him to him and connected their lips.  
Harry sat in between them on the bed as Seamus took his own shirt off.  
Harry saw Ron and Neville on Neville's bed, naked and jerking each other off.  
Harry wrapped his hands round Dean and Seamus's dicks and jerked them both off.  
Dean moved Harry's head to look at him and made out with him again.  
He felt Seamus' hand on the bag of his head.  
"Harry, you're so good..." Seamus moaned as Harry jerked him off even faster  
Harry felt his head get grabbed md saw Ron and Neville standing in front of them. Ron pulled his head towards his cock and pushed himself into his mouth.   
Ron moaned as he grinned in and out of Harry's mouth.  
Harry kept jerking off Dean and Seamus as Ron fucked his mouth.  
"Fuck, Harry..." Ron moaned  
Dean forced Harry's head down Ron's shaft as they all moaned  
"Neville, do you wanna go?" Ron asked him  
"Uhh..."  
"Come on. It's what he's here for." Dean told him  
Ron pulled out of Harry and Neville stood in front of him.  
Neville placed one hand on Harry's head, pulling him closer to his hard cock.  
Neville shoved his cock into his mouth, thrusting in and out of him.  
"Ohhh... fuck!" Neville moaned loudly  
"Go harder, Neville. He wants it harder." Seamus told him  
Neville thrusters into him harder, his balls slapped against Harry's chin.  
Harry heard Seamus moaning as he jerked him and Dean off.  
"I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum!" He moaned  
Harry felt Seamus's load shot from his dick, landing on his hand, Seamus's legs and his stomach.  
"Do you want my cum?" Seamus asked Harry  
"Yeah... I want it so bad." Harry said pulling away from Neville, towards Seamus  
He sucked the cum off his dick, licked it off his stomach and legs.  
"How does it taste?"   
"It tastes so good." Harry told him  
Ron started making out with Neville.  
Dean pulled Harry back on the bed, so he was laying down.  
Dean kissed down Harry's chest, lowering his pajama bottoms and showing off his hard dick.  
Dean grabbed onto his legs and pulled them onto his shoulders.   
"Do you want my big dick inside you?" He asked Harry  
"Yeah I want is so bad" Harry moaned  
Dean rubbed his hole with his tip.  
Harry looked around and saw everyone looking at them, jerking off.  
Harry let out a loud moan as Dean grinded into him  
"Ohh, Dean! Fuck!" He moaned loudly  
Dean thruster in and out of Harry, making them both moan loud.  
"Harry... you're so tight..." Dean moaned  
Harry gripped onto the bedsheets.  
He felt his head get pulled to the side and saw Neville standing over him.  
He felt Neville shove his dick back into his mouth and he grinded in and of his mouth.  
"Yeah... oh fuck!" Neville moaned  
Dean started fucking him harder and faster.  
"Fuck! Ohhh fuck, yes!" He moaned loudly  
Harry saw Ron fucking Seamus against the wall.  
"Seamus! So fucking tight!" Ron moaned   
The bed creaked and started rocking back and forth as Dean fucked him harder.  
"Yeah... suck my dick..." Neville moaned  
"Fuck, Ron! You're so big!" Seamus moaned  
"I'm gonna cum in your mouth!" Neville moaned  
Harry felt Neville's cum fill his mouth, shooting down his throat  
Neville pulled out of his mouth and cum oozed out of his mouth.  
"Swallow all of it." Neville told him  
Harry quickly swallowed all of his cum.  
"Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Dean moaned  
"Cum inside me!" Harry moaned  
Dean thrusters into him a few more times and Harry felt his cum fill his ass  
Dean pulled out him and his cum oozed out of him.  
Dean licked around his hole, making Harry moan  
"Fuck..." he moaned quietly  
Dean swallowed all his cum  
"Who wants Seamus's mouth?" Ron asked them all as he fucked him  
"I think Harry wants a blowjob." Dean sis  
Harry laughed as he got up from the bed and walked towards Ron and Seamus.  
He held onto Seamus's head before thrusting himself into him  
"Seamus... fuck..." Harry moaned as he grinded in and out of his mouth  
"Harry, go harder." Dean told him  
Harry thrusted into his mouth  
Ron and Harry moaned as they both fucked Seamus  
"Fuck I'm gonna cum!" Ron moaned  
"Me too!"  
Ron soon shot his load inside Seamus's ass and Harry followed through, cumming in Seamus's mouth.  
"Swallow all of it." Harry told him  
Seamus swallowed all of Harry's cum  
"I think we should all go to bed. It's nearly 2 in the morning." Dean told everyone  
They all agreed, so cleaned themselves off and got into bed.  
During the night, Harry woke up to the sound of moaning.  
He saw Seamus bouncing on Dean's dick in the dark.


	8. Chapter 8: Harry and Rita

Rita pulled Harry into the broom cupboard   
"Well this is cosy." Rita said as they stood close to each other  
"It's a broom cupboard."   
"You should feel right at home then." Rita said before pushing Harry in further  
Harry sat on the windowsill and Rita sat on a box as she pulled out her quick quills pad from her bag  
"So Harry, tell me how a young boy of 12-?" Rita started   
"I'm 14." Harry corrected her  
"How on earth did you manage to enter the tournament?" She asked  
"I didn't enter."   
Rita smiled as she talked, "Oh, everyone loves a rebel Harry." She said as she put her hand on his knee  
"Uh- um." Harry said flustered  
"You ok there Harry? It's a bit warm in here. I think you'd feel better if you took this off." She said tugging at his Gryffindor robes   
Harry did what he was told and took off his robes and sat them on a box  
"Now how do you feel about the tournament? Scared? Nervous? Excited?" She said as she moved her hand up Harry's thigh  
Harry felt his dick twitching in his boxers as he got harder  
"I guess... I guess I feel-" Harry said tripping over his words  
"Still warm Harry? Let's take this off." She said as she tugged at his sweater and he took it off  
She pulled his tie off him and unbuttoned his top two buttons  
"Now Harry how do you feel?" She asked  
"I feel.." Harry said as he realised his cock was rock solid in his boxers."Excited."  
Rita smiled after she heard him say that and moved her hand further up his thigh and onto his crotch. She felt his hard cock throbbing to be let out.  
"So Harry, had any girlfriends since you were selected to take part?" She asked as she unzipped his pants  
"N-no." Harry said as Rita rubbed his cock through his boxers  
"Well that's surprising." Rita said before moving her hand down his boxers.  
Harry felt her hand in his pubes, wrapping her hand round his dick and pulling it out of his boxers  
"Big for your age Harry." Rita said before moving her hand up and down his shaft, jerking the teen off  
"Ohh.." Harry moaned quietly  
Rita unbuttoned the rest of Harry's shirt and he took it off, showing her his skinny young body  
"So Harry what would your parents feel now? Proud? Concerned? Angry?" Rita asked as she continued to jerk him off  
"You want to to about my parents now? When your eyes jacking me off?" Harry moaned  
"Is there a better time?" She asked  
Harry looked at her for a second  
"Worried I guess? Ohh fuck! Don't stop..." he moaned  
Harry closed his eyes and saw the image off Rita completely naked, bouncing on his cock and moaning his name.  
Harry opened his eyes when he felt her hand move away from his shaft and saw Rita stood up, halfway through taking off her dress, showing off her body and bra.  
The dress dropped to the floor and Harry stared at her body. She dropped her underwear to the floor and Harry gawped at her  
"You want me don't you Harry?" She asked  
"Yeah! Really badly!" Harry said   
Rita sat on his lap and moved his hands onto her back.  
Harry felt his fingers run along the clasp of her bra and he quickly unclasped it dropped it to the floor. He looked up and down Rita's naked body  
"I'm so fucking hard for you." Harry said  
"So fuck me." She said  
Rita pulled Harry's pants and boxers down to his ankles and held onto his cock as she sat down his shaft, making them both moan  
"Ohh Harry!" She moaned as the younger teen entered her  
Rita started bouncing on his dick.  
"Fuck... Rita..." Harry moaned as he moved his hands onto her sides  
Rite took off Harry's glasses and laid them next to him. She ran her hands through his hair as she bounced on his dick.  
"Harry! You're so big!" She moaned as her hand dropped onto his shoulder  
Harry moved his hand up her back as he sucked her nipple  
"Ohh! Harry, fuck!" Rita moaned loudly as she pushed his head into her boobs  
Harry moved his hands down her stomach and onto her thighs  
"You're so sexy!" He moaned as he looked up at her  
Rita's ass bounced off his thighs  
"Rita! You're so wet!" Harry moaned as he leaned his head back  
"Ohh fuck me! Oh you're so big!" Rita moaned uncontrollably as he felt Harry's tip touching her g spot  
The door opened and Harry turned to see Dumbledore looking at them both  
"Harry, when you're done come and speak to me in my office." He said calmly and closed the door again  
Rita kept bouncing on Harry's cock harder and faster  
"Harry! Ohh Harry!"she moaned  
"Fuck... I'm gonna cum!" Harry moaned  
Rita kept bouncing on him until she felt Harry shoot his load inside her, filling her with his cum.  
She moaned as she pulled off him and started getting dressed  
"Right, that was fun Harry." She said  
"We ever gonna do it again?" Harry asked as he pulled his pants and boxers up  
"Harry.. be realistic. You're 12. It would never work." She said before leaving  
Harry stood on his own, speechless and confused  
"Did she actually think I'm 12?" He though to himself

Harry entered Dumbledore's office and saw him sitting at his desk  
"You wanted to see me professor?" Harry asked nervously  
"Tell me how that all started Harry." He said calmly  
"Um well... she was interviewing me and she started uh... jerking me off and I imagined her.... doing what you saw us doing and she started stripping and got on top of me." Harry explained  
"Has anything like this happened before? You getting turned on by someone or imagining doing something to someone and they suddenly want to what you imagined?" Dumbledore asked as he stood up  
Harry thought about it and remembered getting turned on by Dudley and he suddenly wanted to fuck him and the same thing happened with Ron and basically everyone else.  
"Yeah. Actually it has. What does that mean?" Harry asked  
"Well the Klodeen curse has started for you."  
"The what?" Harry asked  
"It's a blood curse that was placed on the Potters centuries ago."  
"But what is the blood curse? What does it do?"  
"The blood curse makes anyone want to have sex with you if you get turned on by them or imagine having sex with them. It normally activates after you start puberty." Dumbledore told him  
"Does it end?"  
"Yes, but not by a spell or potion. It ends once you have had sex with a certain amount of people."  
"How many people?" Harry asked  
"It's random for everyone. I know your father only had to do it with two peopl, but your grandfather, well, he told me it was over 60 people. How many people have you had sex with already?" He asked  
"Uh... 10 I think. How will I know if it's over?" Harry asked  
"Well when people you're turned on by don't immediately want to have sex with you."  
"So what do I do now?" He asked  
"Just keep doing what you've been doing." Dumbledore told him  
"Ok. Thanks." Harry said before turning round and leaving


	9. Chapter 9: Harry and Padma

Harry and Padma went to get drinks after dancing with the other champions.  
"So, you having fun?" Harry asked her  
They were standing in the entrance hall to talk  
"Yeah. You're a terrible dancer though." Padma joked, making Harry laugh  
"Well I'm good at some things." He laughed  
"Like fighting dragons?" Padma asked  
"Exactly. That and other things."   
Padma laughed before she kissed his cheek, making him blush  
"You're cute when you blush." Padma laughed  
"Well, to be honest you're always cute." Harry told her  
Padma laughed a bit before she kissed his lips  
Harry felt his dick twitching as they made out.  
Padma pulled away and smiled awkwardly at him  
Harry felt his dick hardening until he was completely hard  
Padma' smiled faded and she pushed Harry against the wall and connected their lips again, this time rougher and he felt her tongue in his mouth.  
Harry wrapped his arms round her waist as they made out  
Harry felt her hand move down his chest and his stomach and feel his dick through his pants   
She started kissing his neck before she moved her hand into his pants and stroked Harry's cock through his boxers.  
"Know anywhere we can go?" She asked  
"Uh, the carriages in the courtyard?" Harry suggested  
"Snape's patrolling them."  
"Trust me, he won't care." Harry said, knowing Dumbledore told the teachers about the blood curse  
"Come on then." Padma said before taking his hand and leading him outside to the courtyard  
Harry opened the nearest carriage and the got inside and he closed the door behind him as they sat down  
They looked at each other before their lips smacked together again.  
Padma untied Harry's bow tie and took it off him and started unbuttoning his shirt. Harry took off his robes and left them on the floor before taking his waistcoat off.  
Padma kissed down his chest as she kept unbuttoning his shirt.  
Harry ran his hand through her hair. She took off his shirt after she unbuttoned it  
"You're so hot." She said looking at his body  
"You make me so hard." Harry said before kissing her  
"Take your dress of." He told her  
Padma leaned back and starts taking off her dress while Harry watched.  
She dropped her dress on the floor, leaving her in a bra and her underwear  
Harry ran his hand across her smooth stomach  
"You're so sexy." He said before he kiss down her neck and chest while he unclasped her bra and dropped it on the floor  
He admired her small boobs before he gently bit her nipple and sucked it.  
Padma rubbed his dick through his pants before unzipping them  
Harry pulled his pants down to his ankles and kicked them off.  
"Wanna suck it?" Harry asked as Padma rubbed his hard cock  
Padma nodded before she moved her hand and starting moving her head towards his dick  
Harry watched her mouth move around his shaft.  
"Ohhh..." he moaned quietly as Padma moved her head down his dick to his pubes  
She bobbed her head up and down his shaft as quick as she could.  
"Fuck... Padma..." Harry moaned while moving his hand through her hair  
Padma looked up at Harry, who's head was leaned back, moaning  
"Feel good?" She asked   
"So good... don't stop." He moaned  
Harry pushed her head back down his shaft  
Harry moved his hand down her back and under her underwear  
"Yeah... fuck..." Harry moaned  
Padma pulled off Harry and kissed him.  
He tasted his precum in her mouth as they made out  
"Lay down." Harry told her and Padma laid down   
He moved his hands up her thighs and pulled her underwear down her legs and left them on the floor  
He licked up her stomach and her chest before kissing her  
"I'm gonna fuck you so hard." He whispered in her ear  
"I want you so bad." She moaned  
Harry held onto her sides as he grinded into her.  
He thrusted in and out of her, making the pair of them moan  
"Fuck! Harry, yes!" She moaned as her hand ran through his hair  
Harry kissed her neck as he fucked her  
"So fucking wet..." he moaned in her ear  
He moved his hand up her stomach   
"Harry... ohh, harder!" She moaned loudly  
Harry started fucking her as hard as he could.  
He felt the carriage rocking back and forth as he did.  
"Fuck... god, yeah!" Harry moaned as he leaned back and place his hand on her boob  
Padma ran her hand down Harry's chest  
"You're so big!" She moaned loudly  
Padma gripped onto the seat and wrapped her legs round Harry as she moaned  
"Padma, fuck you're so good..." Harry moaned as he moved his hands onto her shoulders  
"Yes, fuck me!" She moaned  
Harry moved his hand to her neck and gently tightened his grip on her throat   
"Padma... fuck, I'm gonna cum!" He moaned before pulling out of her  
They both watched as cum shot from his cock, landing all over her stomach and chest.  
Harry leaned down and kissed her.  
He wiped some cum off her stomach with his finger and moved it towards her mouth  
"How do I taste?" He asked  
Padma licked the cum off his finger and swallowed it  
"Delicious." She laughed  
Harry licked his cum off her body and swallowed it himself  
"You're right." He joked "we should probably go."  
"What? I wanna go again."  
"So do I. But not here. Someone might wanna do it in here as well."   
"Then where?" Padma asked  
"Gryffindor common room should be empty." Harry said  
They both got dressed and went up to the Gryffindor common room

Half an hour later, Harry was moaning as his cum filled Padma.  
Padma got off Harry and his cum oozed out of her  
"So hot when my cums inside you." Harry laughed as she got off his bed and started getting dressed  
"Shut up." She laughed  
"Throw me my boxers." Harry said   
Padma picked up bus boxers off the floor and handed them to him and he put them on  
"See you later." Padma said before kissing him  
"See you." Harry said as he watched her leave the boys dorms  
Harry pulled the bed sheet over him and ten minutes later, Ron, Dean and Seamus got in and went to bed  
They were all asleep after 20 minutes and Harry woke up when he heard the door close  
He saw Neville start to get undressed and felt his dick twitching in his boxers  
Neville didn't even notice him looking at him  
Harry admires Neville's shirtless body and felt himself getting hard  
He closed his eyes trying to ignore him even though his cock was rock hard  
He opened his eyes when he felt the bed sheet move from covering him  
"Wha-?" He started, but was interrupted when Neville, wearing only his boxers, kissed him


	10. Chapter 10: Harry and Neville

Harry felt Neville's hand run across his chest, moving across his nipples  
Harry ran his hand through Neville's hair as their tongues explored eachother's mouths.  
Neville moved his hand down Harry's smooth stomach and rubbed his hard cock through his boxers  
"I'm so fucking horny." Harry said as he pulled away from Neville, keeping his hand on his shoulder  
"I can feel. So am I." Neville said  
"Can I suck your dick?"  
"Uh, yeah!" Neville said with a smile  
Neville stood up next to the side of the bed.  
Harry sat up, put on his glasses and sat on the side of the bed, his face in front of Neville's crotch  
He ran his hands up Neville's thighs and gripped onto his boxers  
Neville looked down at him as Harry slowly pulled down his boxers, his hard dick coming out and hitting Harry in the cheek  
"Woah! Never thought you'd be that big." Harry said before Neville's boxers dropped to the floor and he kicked them away.  
Harry wrapped his hand round Neville's cock before he slowly licked around his head  
"Ohh... god..." Neville moaned quietly before he ran his hand through Harry's hair  
"So fucking good...." he moaned as Harry started moving his head back and forth on Neville's shaft, taking in every inch of him  
"Yes... fuck!" Neville moaned louder  
Harry started going faster, gagging slightly as Neville's tip hit the back of his throat  
He pulled away for air  
"Does that feel good?" He asked Neville  
"So fucking good..." Neville moaned  
"Your big cock tastes so good." Harry moaned as his hand moved up and down Neville's cock, precum covering his hand  
Neville held onto Harry's head before he lower him back down onto the bed.  
He got on top of him, kneeling over his chest and thrusted his dick back into Harry's mouth   
Harry looked up at him as Neville grinded in and out of his mouth  
He felt Neville's hands on the side of his head, keeping him still  
"Ohh fuck! Yeah! So wet!" Neville moaned loudly as he started fucking Harry's mouth harder  
"Yes! Fuck! Your mouths so good!" Neville moaned as he leaned his head back  
Harry felt precum filling his mouth while Neville's balls hit his chin   
He moved his hands round Neville's waist and rested them on his ass  
"God, fuck! Take it!" Neville moaned as he gently tugged at Harry's hair  
Neville pulled out of Harry, leaned down and kissed him. He tasted his own precum on his lips  
"Neville... fuck me..." Harry moaned as his hands moved down his shoulders  
"Lay on the pillow then." Neville told him as he panted  
Harry moved and laid his head on the pillow. Neville leaned over him and kissed down his chest and down his stomach  
"Neville... fuck me hard."  
Nevillle pulled down Harry's boxers and his hard dick bounced out and Neville took off his boxers  
"You're so hot." Harry told him before Neville licked up his base  
"So are you." Neville told him as he ran his hands across Harry's thighs  
He grabbed Harry's thighs and pulled them over Harry's shoulders, showing off his spread ass to Neville  
"Are you sure you want to?" Neville asked as he rubbed Harry's hole with his fingers  
"Yeah! I want you so bad!" Harry moaned  
Neville looked at him as he rubbed his tip around his hole  
Harry moaned as he felt Neville's dick push itself into his ass  
"Ohh... fuck yes!" Harry moaned   
Neville started grinding in and out of his ass, making them both moan  
"Aww... yeah, Neville! Fuck me!" Harry moaned loudly as he gripped onto the bed sheets  
Neville held onto Harry's thighs as he fucked the smaller boy  
"Fuck... you're so tight..." he moaned   
"Neville! Fuck me harder!"  
Neville did what he was told and his thrusts got harder as Harry's moans got louder  
His balls hit against Harry's asscheeks.  
"Fuck, Neville! Spank me!" Harry moaned as Neville rubbed his asscheeks  
Neville gently pinched his cheek before pulling his hand back and slapping his cheek, leaving a bright red mark  
"Yes! That's amazing!"   
Harry moved his hands up into the wooden columns above him, showing off his hairy sweaty armpits  
"Harry... does that feel good?" Neville asked as he moved his hands up Harry's sides  
"Yeah! Aww fuck, it's amazing!" Harry moaned loudly  
Harry leaned his head back in pleasure  
"Harry... I'm gonna cum!" Neville moaned  
"Aww cum inside me, please!"   
Neville kept going into Harry as hard as he could  
"Fuck... I'm cumming!" He moaned just before Harry felt Neville's warm load fill his loose ass  
Neville pulled out of him  
"That was amazing!" He moaned as he got of the bed  
"What do you wanna do now?" Harry asked him  
"I'm going to bed." Neville said as he pulled his boxers up his legs  
"Oh right. Ok." Harry said as he put his boxers on  
They both got into their own beds and quickly fell asleep, exhausted.


	11. Chapter 11: Harry and Cedric

Harry finally took Cedric's advice to take his golden egg in a bath  
Harry walked over to the prefect's bathroom, where he saw the massive bathtub which was the size of a swimming pool.  
Harry turned the taps on and waited for the bath to fill before he laid his egg on the side of the bath and took his dressing gown off, which he was naked under, and put it next to his egg  
He got into the bath and swam a few lengths of the pool before he sat on the stairs to relax in the warm water.  
Harry heard the door open and close and Cedric walked into the room in his dressing gown   
"Oh, Harry. See you're finally taking my advice." Cedric told him "I'll go. Leave you too it."  
"You don't have to go. There's plenty of room in this bath." Harry said  
"Uh, ok. Sure. Just turn round while I take this off and get in." Cedric said  
Harry turned round while Cedric took his dressing gown off and laid it next to Harry's  
Harry saw Cedric get into the bath and saw a glimpse of his ass.  
"You can look now." Cedric said  
Harry turned round and saw Cedric sitting next to him.  
He felt his dick twitching as he looked at Cedric's muscled chest.  
"So are you going to open the egg in the water?" Cedric asked as he rested his arms on the side of the bath  
Harry grabbed his egg and put in the water and opened it  
"Now what?" He asked  
"Go underwater and listen to it."   
"And how do I know you won't try and drown me to get me out of the tournament?" Harry joked  
"Well, how about I go under with you?" Cedric asked with a smirk  
"Ok."  
They looked at eachother before they took a deep breath and they both went under the water.  
Harry could hear singing coming from the egg, but was too distracted by Cedric's naked, muscled body  
Harry felt his dick get hard and Cedric pushed the egg out of hand and it sunk to the bottom of the bath. Cedric moved closer to him and connected their lips.  
They got above the water as they made out.  
Cedric sat back on the stairs, pulling Harry on top of him.  
Harry felt Cedric's hands move up his thighs and onto his asscheeks as they made out, their tongues exploring eachother's mouths.  
"What about Cho? I thought you were dating." Harry asked him  
"And? What she doesn't won't hurt her." Cedric said as his hand moved up Harry's wet back  
Harry kissed down Cedric's jaw and down his neck, his hand moving down Cedric's wet chest  
Cedric picked Harry up and sat him on the side of the bath, showing him his wet hard dick.  
"Want me to suck it?" Cedric asked, moving in between Harry's legs  
"Yeah..." Harry moaned, his hand running through Cedric's wet hair  
Cedric moved his hand round Harry's dick, moving closer to his crotch and opening his mouth ready for the younger boy's cock.  
Harry felt Cedric's lips move round his head and felt his dick move into his warm mouth.  
Cedric moved his head up and down Harry's shaft, taking in every inch of him  
"Ohh... Cedric..." Harry moaned quietly  
Cedric looked up at Harry, who was moaning as Cedric sucked his cock.  
Cedric gently tugged at Harry's balls as his lips went down to his pubes.  
"Fuck! Cedric, don't stop!" Harry moaned louder  
Harry moved his hand through Cedric's hair.   
"This feel good?" Cedric asked as he slowly jerked him off  
"Yeah... keep going..." Harry moaned, pushed Cedric's head back down his shaft  
Harry moaned as Cedric bobbed his head up and down his hard throbbing cock.  
"Ced... Cedric!"   
Cedric moved his head as quick as he could, taking in every inch of the 14 year old  
"Fuck! Cedric... I'm gonna cum!" Harry moaned as he rested his arms on the side of the bath  
Cedric kept going, wanting Harry's load to fill his mouth  
Harry kept moaning as his cum shot from his tip and filled Cedric's mouth and shot down his throat  
Cedric pulled away from Harry and swallowed his cum  
"You taste so good." He said before he kissed Harry  
"I want you to fuck me." Harry told him as his hand moved across Cedric's cheek  
Cedric kissed him before turned him round and bent Harry over the side of the bath. He got on his knees behind Harry's ass.  
He moved his finger along Harry's wet asshole.   
"Want my big dick?" Cedric asked as he ran his tip along his hole  
"Yeah! I want it so fucking bad." Harry moaned   
Cedric moved his hands onto Harry's stomach before he slowly grinded into him  
Harry moaned as Cedric moved in and out of him, grinding into his ass.  
"Ohh fuck! Yes! Cedric!" He moaned loudly  
Cedric moved his hand up to Harry's shoulder as he went harder into him  
"Yeah... you're so fucking tight!" Cedric moaned  
"Fuck me... you're so big!" Harry moaned as he rested his head on his arms  
He felt Cedric move his hand through his wet hair.  
"Take it! Take my big dick!" Cedric moaned loudly  
Water splashed out of the bath as Cedric started going harder into Harry  
"Fuck! Harry! You're so fucking good!" He moaned before he pulled Harry's head back  
"Fuck... how does my big cock feel?" He asked   
"Ohh it feels so amazing! Your dicks so fucking big!" Harry moaned  
Cedric pulled out of him and sat down on the stairs. Harry moved and sat on his lap again.   
Cedric felt Harry hold onto his shaft and slowly sit on his dick, feeling himself entering the younger teen  
"Ohh fuck! Yes!" Harry moaned loudly as he sat on his dick  
He started bouncing up and down Cedric's shaft, his arms wrapped round his neck  
"Yeah... don't fucking stop!" Cedric moaned, his hands on Harry's sides  
Harry bounced faster and he laid his head on Cedric's shoulder. He felt Cedric run his hand through his hair  
"Harry... fuck! Bounce on my big dick!" Cedric moaned  
Water kept splashing out of the bath as Harry bounced on Cedric's dick  
"Yes! Fuck, so fucking big!" Harry moaned as he gently dug his nails into Cedric's wet back  
"Harry... I'm gonna cum inside you!" Cedric moaned  
"I want you so much!" Harry moaned  
Harry kept bouncing as they both moaned.   
Harry heard Cedric let out a loud moan as he felt him fill his ass with his load.  
"Fuck... so fucking good..." Cedric panted  
Harry moaned as he pulled off Cedric's dick and sat down next to him  
"Fuck... you're so fucking good..." Cedric said out of breath  
"I should go. I said I'd meet Cho at midnight." Cedric said before he got out of the bath  
"Oh, right... ok" Harry said awkwardly  
Cedric pulled on his dressing gown, "So you gonna actually listen to that egg? The songs probably been going on for half an hour." Cedric laughed  
"Uh... yeah.."   
Cedric watched Harry go back in the water before he turned to leave the bathroom, leaving Harry on his own.


	12. Chapter12: Harry and Madam Pomfrey

Harry was sent to the hospital wing after the second task. There were cuts all over his body from the merpeople  
Harry sat on the bed as Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtain round the bed, giving them privacy.  
"So Mr Potter, if you wouldn't mind taking your shirt and shorts off?" She asked as she got medicine ready on the end table  
"Why?" Harry asked  
"I need to treat these wounds of yours." she told him  
Harry winced in pain as he took his wet Gryffindor vest off and his black shorts and laid them on the chair, leaving Harry in just his boxers  
"Lay down please." Madam Pomfrey told him  
Harry laid down on the bed and Pomfrey poured some lotion on a cloth.  
"Now this will sting quite a bit." She told him as she held onto his arm  
"Just get it over and done with." Harry said  
Harry jumped as she rubbed the cloth on a cut on his arm  
"I did warn you." She said  
She rubbed another cut and Harry let out a scream of pain and gripped onto her arm  
"Would you like me to stop?" She asked  
No it's fine."

She kept doing it for every other cut on his body and Harry was starting to get used to it  
"So is that every cut?" She asked after healing a wound on his knee  
"Uhh... I have one more." He said awkwardly  
"Where?" She asked  
Harry pointed to his the top of his thigh, right next to his dick.  
"Right well take your underwear off then." She told him  
"Uh... so you're ok with it?" He asked  
"Why wouldn't I? It's my job, I've seen it all before."   
"Uh, ok..." Harry said before he slowly pulled his wet boxers down his legs and put them on the chair with the rest of his clothes and laid back down  
As she healed the cut on his thigh, Harry felt her hand moving against his dick, but she clearly didn't notice or decided to ignore it.  
"Amy more wounds?" She asked once she was done  
Harry wondered how far she would actually go in "helping" him.  
"Uh, I've got one under my- under my , uh..."  
"Hurry up." She told him  
"Under my balls." Harry said quickly  
"Right, ok." She said  
Harry was shocked when she actually gently moved his balls up and started rubbing the cloth on the small cut under his balls  
Harry felt his dick hardening. He looked away from her to avoid eye contact.  
He felt his falls fall back down, his dick now completely hard. He felt Madam Pomfrey wrap her hand round his cock  
Harry looked down at her and saw her smiling at him while she slowly moved her hand up and down his hard shaft   
Harry sat up on against the metal headboard as she started going faster.  
"Ohh... fuck..." Harry moaned  
"Does that feel good, Mr Potter?" She asked  
"Yeah... don't stop..." Harry moaned as he laid his hand behind his head  
Harry felt her gently pull at his balls as she jerked him off.  
"Yeah, fuck! That's so good..." he moaned quietly  
She couldn't believe she was jerking off a 14 yr old teenager.  
"Ever done something like this before?" Harry asked  
She shake down her head  
"Surprised. You're so good at this..." Harry moaned.  
"How about... how about you take some stuff off?" Harry asked nervously "Really get me going, seeing your older body."  
She took off her apron before she unbuttoned the top of her dress and dropped it to the ground, leaving her in her bra and underwear and her hat.  
Harry bit his lip as he looked the older woman's body up and down.   
Pomfrey went back to jerking him off, faster   
Harry moaned while he ran his hand along her smooth stomach.  
"Fuck... you're so fucking good..." he moaned  
Harry felt her hand move across his chest and down his stomach, which was starting to develop abs because he was working out more for the tournament   
"Madam Pomfrey... oh god!" He moaned  
"You take a while, don't you?" She joked  
"Well take something else off and replace your hand with your mouth and it won't take as long." Harry told her  
She looked at him before she unclasped her bra and Harry watched her take it off.  
"Fuck! You're so hot." He said, before he rubbed her boob  
Pomfrey started jerking him off again even faster and harder.  
Harry felt her kiss around his pubes and up his stomach while she jerked his dick  
"Fuck, yes! Yeah...! I'm gonna cum!" He moaned louder   
"Let me cum on you, please!" He moaned  
She looked at him  
"Fine. Go on then." She laughed  
Pomfrey got on her knees on the floor and Harry sat on the side of the bed, jerking off above her face. He moved his hand to the back of her head as he moaned and jerked off  
"Yeah! Fuck!" He moaned before his cum shot out his tip, landing all over her face and down her chest  
"So is that all your problems or is there anything else?" She asked as she stood up  
"No that's it."  
"So get cleaned up, get dressed and leave. I need this bed for another student." She said as she cleaned herself and got dressed  
"Ok." Harry said as he cleaned himself up and put his shorts and tank top back on  
"So bye then." Harry said  
They looked at eachother and smirked before Harry opened the curtain and left


	13. Chapter 13: Harry and Petunia

Harry was back at the Dursleys for the summer.  
He was worried that he wouldn't have his "'needs" fulfilled, but him and Dudley had had sex at least 9 times since Harry got back a week ago.

Harry was home alone with Petunia, but he was in his room and she was downstairs  
He was feeling really horny and Dudley weren't be back to fuck him until tomorrow morning, so he decided to jerk off.

He laid down on his bed, unzipping his jeans and taking his hard cock out before he slowly started jerking off

"Ohhh..." he moaned quietly after a couple of minutes 

He started going faster and his wooden bed creaked.

"Fuck!" Harry moaned as he leaned his head back in pleasure

The bed rocked back and forth as Harry went faster and harder, moaning every second

Harry pulled his t shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. He moved his hand across his chest, rubbing his nipples

"Harry!" Petunia called from the stairs

"Fucks sake." Harry groaned as he put his wet dick away and went downstairs 

He saw Petunia standing at the kitchen and she turned to look at Harry, admiring his muscled body and the outline of his hard duck ik his jeans

"Go and cut the grass in the garden." She said as she watched her good looking nephew walk outside 

Harry grabbed the lawn mower and started mowing the lawn, still shirtless.

Petunia watches her nephew now the lawn through the kitchen window. She bit his lip as he bent down to pick something up  
She moved her hand down her skirt and underwear and ran her finger along her wet pussy

She went outside to the garden and her and Harry looked at eachother as he cut the grass

"Why don't you take a break?" She asked Harry

"Um, ok." Harry said before turning the mower off and him and Petunia sat on a bench

"So have you been working out at school?" She asked him

"Uh, you could say that." Harry said with a smirk as he moved his arm onto the back of the bench

"You must work a lot. You're sweating like crazy." She joked

"Haha, yeah. Guess I do work a lot." 

Petunia moved closer   
"So did you get any girlfriend she at school?"

"Uh, yeah kind of."

"Have sex with her?"

"Yeah." Harry said as Petunia ran her fingers through his hair

"So, what's your favourite position?" She asked

"Um! Missionary." Harry told Petunia

"So you into anything?" Petunia asked as she moved her hand down his chest

"Being in control. I like pinning a girl down, take of her clothes and fuck her." Harry said as he moved closer to Petunia

He felt his hard dick in his boxers.  
Him and Petunia looked at eachother before she kissed him.

Harry held her hands as they made out, their tongues exploring each other's mouths.  
He felt his aunt unzip his jeans and move her hand down his boxers. He felt her hand move through his pubes and wrap round his hard cock and she pulled it out of his boxers 

"You're big." Petunia said as Harry kissed her neck

"Bigger than Uncle Vernon?" He asked

"A lot bigger." She said as she slowly jerked his dick 

"That feels good." Harry moaned quietly

"Come on, let's go upstairs." She said

"Why can't we do it here?" Harry asked her

"I'm loud." She whispered in his ear, making Harry bite his lip

She stood up and took his hand and she lead him back inside, upstairs and into her and Vernons room

"Take that off." She said as she sat on the bed

Harry quickly pulled off his jeans and boxers, leaving him naked.  
He stood in front of Petunia and they made out.   
He felt her lips move down his chest and down his stomach before she pulled him onto the bed next to him. 

"You're making me so horny." He told her

She grabbed his hand and put it on her boob. Harry quickly started unbuttoning her blouse and he took it off her, throwing it behind him.  
He admired his Aunt's boobs before he started kissing along her chest.

He felt Petunia's hands in his hair and he moved his hands round her stomach and up her back and unclasped her bra and threw it aswell 

"Fuck, I'm so hard for you." He said as he admired her naked chest

"Lay down." She told him as she pushed him down onto the bed

She wrapped her lips around his tip.  
Harry looked down at her and she started bobbing her head up and down his shaft.

"Yeah, fuck!" He moaned as he put his hand on the back of her head

She looked up at him as she took every inch of his cock into her mouth 

"God, you're so good... fuck!" Harry moaned, his moans get louder

She jerked him off as she sucked his balls.

"Yeah, suck by big dick!" He moaned loudly as she went back to his dick

She felt her mouth fill and her nephew's dick moving down her throat.

"Like my big dick, huh? Like it down your throat?" Harry moaned as he pulled her hair

Petunia nodded her head as she gagged on his dick. 

She pulled off him "I want you to fuck me." She said as she pulled her skirt down and left it on the floor

She laid down on the bed and Harry got on his knees and spread her legs. He kissed down her stomach and pulled her underwear down her legs and threw them

"Like what you see?" Petunia asked as she saw him admiring her pussy

"Yeah... I wanna cum inside you." He said

"I want you to aswell." She said as he moved his fingers along her pussy

Harry grabbed two pillows and put them under her waist, keeping her pussy lifted so he could fuck her easier

Petunia let out a loud moan as Harry pushed his hard dick into her 

"Fuck! Yeah, fuck me!" She moaned loudly as Harry thrusted in and out of her

"Woah, you are so loud..." Harry moaned lightly

He moved his hands along her sides as he kept fucking her 

"Harry! Fuck me! Harder!" She moaned loudly as she felt Harry's hands on her boobs

Harry's thrusts got harder, making the bed creak and rock against the wall

"Oh fuck... take it! Take my young big dick!" Harry moaned as he squeezed her tits

"Yes! Fuck! You're so big!" She moaned as she gripped onto the metal headboard 

Harry moved his hand up her chest and slapped Petunia across the face as he fucked her hard and fast

"Like it? Like my big cock?!" He moaned loudly

"Yeah! Fuck! You're so good!" 

"Petunia... damn, you're so fucking wet!" Harry moaned loudly 

The bed slammed against the wall as they both moaned loudly 

"Fuck... yeah! I'm gonna cum!" Harry moaned

"Cum inside me! Cum inside your aunt!" 

Harry kept going until he felt as if his dick exploded in pleasure and felt his cum shoot out of him, filling his aunt with his load.

"Fuck... you're so good..." she panted as Harry pulled out of her and watched his cum oozed out of her wet pussy

Harry laid down next to her, both of them panting 

"That was amazing." Petunia told him

"Want me to fuck your ass?" He asked her

"Of course." 

Harry got back up as Petunia rolled over onto her stomach and Harry rammed his wet dick into his Aunt's ass.


End file.
